gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
YouTube Ultimate Smackdown
YouTube Ultimate Smackdown is 2D fighting game for the Nintendo Wii U, 3DS, Sony PlayStation 4, and Microsoft Xbox 360 and One. It features a cast of popular Youtubers played by themselves and turned into cute chibi Scott Pilgrim-like versions of themselves. Character Cast Default Characters Fred - Fred attacks by screaming really loud. Annoying Orange - Orange attacks by spitting seeds, summoning his friends, and just annoying the hell out of you. He'll also say something different depending on who he faces. e.g. Smosh: "Hey, i'm gonna Smosh you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Smosh (Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla) - Smosh fights with objects from their videos and calling in characters, and real people to assist (Mari, The Smosh games Gang, Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig, etc.) Ultimate Move: Call in everyone to do a super-mega combo of death. NigaHiga (Ryan Higa) - Ryan uses ninja skillz, Big Bouncy Inflatable Green Balls, lamps, fans, and other things to kill his foes. Ultimate Move: Has his army of lamps annihilate his opponets. Jenna Marbles - Jenna uses stun moves, counter techniques, and kicks to attack her enemies. She also utilizes accessories normally assosiated with females as weapons (purses, jewelery, makeup) Ultimate Move: Her dog grows huge and tramples the enemy. Ray William Johnson - Ray uses his sharp hair, sharp words, and sharp objects to attack his opponents as well as using viral video icons to attack his enemies (Nyan Cat, Sneezing Baby Panda, Charlie the Unicorn etc.) Ultimate Move: Sends a whole hoard of viral video icons to attack his opponents. Shane Dawson - Shane is very random with his choice of weaponry (just like his videos) and Brittani Louise Taylor will also assist with team-based attacks. Ultimate Move: Shane's mom attempts to murder the enemy. PewDiePie (Felix Kjellberg) - Pewds attacks with bros (Stephano, Piggeh, the Bro) and video game controllers. Marzia will also assist. Ultimate Move: Slender Man will stare at the enemy and damage/petrify them. EpicMealTime (Harley Morenstein) - EpicMealTime uses a Water Bottle, a Cucumber, and a Burger to fight for him, rather than actually fight by himself. He mainly stands on the stage, but he occasionally stands on a floating platform in the background on stages with little solid ground. Ultimate Move: Calls in the gang to unleash a storm of food. Freddiew (Freddie Wong) - Freddie uses military weapons and summons explosions out of nowhere with Brandon hurling stuff from some of their more ridiculous videos. Ultimate Move: Freddie summons a nuclear explosion that obliterates everything (except him). MysteryGuitarMan (Joe Penna) - Joe uses musical instruments to hit the enemy as well as using sound waves to attack. Ultimate Move: Makes a one-man symphony and obliterates the enemy. RhettandLink (Rhett McLaughlin and Charles "Link" Neal) - Rhett and Link fight as a team using things from their videos such as a Clown Shark, their hair, and epic rap skillz. Ultimate Move: Rhett and Link destroy their opponents with a mythical creature. HeroeMGT - Mode and Sofie fight as a team using there pins that can summon kingdom hearts and the world ends with you characters and with there swords. Unlockable Characters NicePeter (Peter Shukoff) - Pete attacks with various references from his battles (Darth Vader's force, John Lennon's guitar, Master Chief's gun) often causing him to change his outfit completely. Lloyd Ahlquist will also help by changing costume. Ultimate Move: He and Lloyd destroy the enemy with all sorts of power. AngryJoe (Joe Vargas) - Joe attacks with video game powers, angry attacks, and Other Joe. Ultimate Move: Becomes the Red Lantern Joe and destroys his enemy with a brutal combo. iJustine (Justine Ezarik) - Justine attacks with random objects and weapons, as well as video game controllers. Justine also utilises a rage meter. If it is filled she freaks out and gets stronger. Ultimate Attack: Freaks out with a bunch of random weapons and destroys the opponent with an insane combo Tobuscus (Toby Turner) - Toby uses objects, cartoon stuff, and rides a bike to attack his enemies. He also utilises video game weapons. Ultimate Move: Toby summons a Happy Wheels horde to flatten his enemies. CaptainSparklez (Jordan Maron) - Jordan uses Minecraft weapons, mobs, and other things as his primary mode of attack. Ultimate Move: Summons an army of mobs to destroy his enemy. Tay Zonday - Tay attacks using musical notes, soundwaves, his hat, and uses his soothing voice to lull his enemies to sleep. Ultimate Attack: Summons a storm of Chocolate Rain that pours down on the emmy and damages them. DeStorm Power - DeStorm uses rap skillz, dance moves, King Kong powers, and other abilities to crush his foes. Ultimate Move: Uses his DeMix abilities to mix up a combination of other ultimate moves into his own awesome way. JacksFilms (Jack Douglass) - Jack uses his dubstep abilities to beat his enemies in unique ways, as well as exploiting bad grammar to burn his foes. Ultimate Move: Jack summons Auto-Tune Jesus to assist him in destroying his foes. BlackNerdComedy (Andre Meadows) - Andre attacks with cartoon and video game powers as well as calling in Katie Wilson to attack opponents for him. Ultimate Move: Calling in his cartoon/video game character army. DaneBoe (Dane Boedigheimer) - Dane uses explosions, laser eyes, cuddles, knives, Kool-Aid killers, and other things to attack his foes. He can also throw fruits from the Annoying Orange series. Ultimate Move: Summons a giant Peep to trample the enemy. Nostalgia Critic (Doug Walker) - Doug attacks using powers and people from his videos like his gun, "dreaming", calling in help like the Nostalgia Chick, Satan, and other Channel Awesome reviewers. Ultimate Move: Uses his anger after being reminded of A Troll in Central Park, Baby Geniuses, and The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog to build up the power to destroy his enemy using rage-induced attacks. SkyDoesMinecraft - Sky uses Minecraft attacks revolving around butter, like butter swords, pickaxes, shovels, as well as protecting himself with butter armor. He can also smack squids in the general direction of the enemy. Ultimate Move: Calls in the Sky Army to launch an assault. BlueXephos - BlueXephos's attacks are based on Minecraft and World of Warcraft. Chuggaaconroy - Chuggaaconroy uses attacks based on his Lets Plays. Jaltoid - Jaltoid uses animating attacks based on his Videos. Skrillex - Skrillex uses Music attacks. Jawed - Jawed was the youtuber who uploaded the first video on YouTube, he has Animal attacks. AngryGermanKid82 - AGK82 attacks by getting mad like Angry Germen Kid. MarioMario54321 - MM54321 attacks his foes using stuff from his video like the Cosmic Crystals. SuperMarioLogan - SML can throw his Mario Plushs to attack his foes. PSY - PSY attacks by singing GANGNAM STYLE. Geoff Ramsey (Rooster Teeth) - Geoff will use popular video game weapons such as the Assault Rifle from Halo: Reach or Dubstep Gun from Saints Row IV. Hotdiggedydemon - Hotdiggedydemon will use a chainsaw to attack. Angry Video Game Nerd (James Rolfe) - He can throw Rolling Rock Bottles, charge up a super powerful plasma punch with his power glove, shoot with his Zapper and Super Scope, and shout swear words. Tourettes Guy - He cusses throws random items based on the series, and whenever he is hit, he shouts random cuss words. JonTron (Jon Jafari) - He can use Jacque to fly and shoot laser beams, and can use many Game Grumps references to fight with. You decide what they are. Game Grumps (Arin Hanson) and Danny Sexbang (Dan Avidan) - Manly uses Grump references to fight. You decide what they are. Plot At the beginning of the story, Smosh and NigaHiga watch trophies of Fred and Annoying Orange fall into the Midair Stadium and transform into their living counterparts. They proceed to do battle, while Jenna Marbles watches from the Sky, cheering them both on. After his defeat, Fred or Annoying Orange is transformed into a Trophy, which the other revives into his living counterpart. However, an Airship flies over the main stadium. It releases a group of strange white face creatures, called Trolls. Smosh and NigaHiga run to assist Fred and Annoying Orange, and all four of them battle against the Trolls. The Troll Boss then arrives on his floating platform, and drops down a Bomb, which is soon activated by two Noobs. The bomb then shows a detonation timer, indicating that it will explode in three minutes. Fred hurries to deactivate it, but is blasted out of the stadium by a giant cannonball. Annoying Orange ponders about who shot Fred out of the stadium, then realizes that Smosh and NigaHiga have been entrapped by cages held by Justin Bieber. Justin Bieber proceeds to attack Annoying Orange by swinging the cages at him. Annoying Orange dodges and attacks the cages, thus weakening and eventually destroying one of them. Defeated, Justin Bieber explodes and burns to the ground, flinging the youtuber Annoying Orange did not free to the other side of the arena. Suddenly, coming out of nowhere, DaneBoe drops in wielding a cannon. He notices Annoying Orange and the rescued youtuber, but then turns his attention to the unrescued youtuber. He points his cannon at him, and fires it. A black arrow is fired from the cannon's nozzle and strikes the unrescued youtuber, who is then transformed into a trophy and carried away by DaneBoe. Annoying Orange and the rescued youtuber begin to pursue him, but Annoying Orange notices that the Bomb's timer is almost out. The bomb explodes, taking the stadium into a black hole, fortunately Annoying Orange and the rescued youtuber escape on a Warp Star. Meanwhile, in the Sky, Jenna Marbles gazes at the disappearing stadium and the devastating effects of the Bomb. She then hurries off to the edge of the Sky, and jumps down to the world below to assist in saving it from the Troll Army. The Airship appears over the area where Jenna Marbles landed, releasing Trolls. Jenna Marbles then defeats various enemies, eventually reaches a platform. Looking across the sea of clouds, she sees Fred's trophy. Hopping over to a platform concealed by the clouds, she revives Fred. Once Fred recalls the events in the arena the two come to an understanding that they are working towards the same goal, and head off. Elsewhere, in an island jungle, a Troll and a Creeper pile weapons onto a Cargo, which they proceed to carrier off. Upon battling several of the foes, Shane Dawson readies to follow the Troll and the Creeper and get his treasured weapons back. The Creeper jumps down from the pile onto two cannons, which fire three Bullet Bills towards Shane Dawson. Out from the foliage behind, Ray William Johnson appears and with his swords in hand, intercepts them all. Both Shane Dawson and Ray William Johnson set off after the weapon thieves. Upon finding it, they are attacked by AngryGermanKid82, who wields the same device held by DaneBoe. AngryGermanKid82 aims the cannon at Ray William Johnson, but Shane Dawson punches Ray William Johnson into the sky and out of the way of the oncoming black arrow, which turns Shane Dawson into a trophy. Meanwhile, Annoying Orange and the rescued youtuber are being chased by the Airship which then knocks them off their warp star, forcing them to land on the ship. They spot an Plane coming from the distance. It swiftly dodges the beams fired by the Airship, but is hit by a claw-like device that is projected from the ship. The Plane is knocked out of the sky, blowing Annoying Orange and the rescued youtuber off the Airship before proceeding to crash on an Island. Meanwhile, Ray William Johnson is running through the jungle looking for Shane Dawson. When he reaches a large pond, he notices the damaged plane near the lake. As he heads towards it, Kevin emerges from the lake and sets the plane aflame with a Rocket Launcher. As Ray William Johnson stares in fear and awe, Kevin quickly snatches him up and gets ready to punch him. NicePeter ejects himself from the destroyed Plane, and uses his speed to swift pass the bully's hand, forcing it to release Ray William Johnson. As Kevin uses his Rocket Launcher, NicePeter uses his Reflector, which deflects the attack back at the Rocket Launcher, causing it to blow up and make Kevin angry, though it recuperates and a battle ensues. Following Kevin's defeat, Ray William Johnson begins explaining his dilemma to NicePeter. NicePeter simply ignores Ray William Johnson and walks away. Ray William Johnson tries explaining again, and NicePeter, again, walks away. Ray William Johnson becomes angry and physically drags NicePeter along with him to help find Shane Dawson. Deeper in the jungle, they battle against AngryGermanKid82 but his defeated trophy dissolves into shadow bugs. It turns out that the AngryGermanKid82 they fought was a fake, set up as a trap by the real AngryGermanKid82, who attempts to turn Ray William Johnson and NicePeter into trophies with his cannon. Ray William Johnson, desiring to avenge Shane Dawson, steps up to fight AngryGermanKid82, but NicePeter quickly grabs him and carries him away into the jungle, as AngryGermanKid82 laughs. Meanwhile, on the Plain, Fred and Jenna Marbles chase the Troll Boss and attempt to attack him but misses twice. Jenna Marbles wonders where the Troll Boss is going. Meanwhile, Freddiew is walking through The Zoo. On the verge of tears, while all alone, he is attacked by Trolls, and a Giant Spiked Ball. Freddiew is pursued throughout the zoo by the Spiked Ball, whose intent is to kill Freddiew. Freddiew soon gets his foot snagged on an unearthed root, and desperately tries to free himself as the Giant Spiked Ball approaches. Realizing he cannot escape, he covers his eyes, being certain of impending doom. Suddenly MysteryGuitarMan appears and blasts the Spiked Ball with his music and destroys it. Unfortunately, The Knife appears out of the ball and attacks the youtubers. Both MysteryGuitarMan and Freddiew work together and defeat him. Afterwards, DaneBoe appears on a large hill and repeatedly tries to attack MysteryGuitarMan with his cannon. He fails to hit MysteryGuitarMan, who dodges every shot, then he turns and aim for the unaware Freddiew. MysteryGuitarMan pushes Freddiew out of the way of the beam, thus getting himself transformed into a statue which DaneBoe then seizes. Freddiew flees aghast as DaneBoe cackles in the rain. Fortunately, the rain stops a bit after, and he bumps into EpicMealTime, and the duo are attacked by more Trolls. EpicMealTime lets out his Water Bottle, to join Freddiew and they destroy the squad of Trolls. EpicMealTime begins to leaves afterwards, and after a moment of reflection over his recent misfortunes, Freddiew shadows close behind. The carnage of a recent battle are shown. Under the Troll Boss's supervision, two Noobs open a bomb, depleting the area. JacksFilms looks at the explosion a distance away, before setting his sights to a mob of Trolls approaching the castle he is standing upon. JacksFilms proceeds to battle the Trolls, eliminating them all. After he gets close to the Explosion he glances to the sky and sees Tobuscus zooming at him. Tobuscus attacks, and they start battling, thinking they are enemies. Their skirmish is interrupted by more Trolls. After JacksFilms and Tobuscus both begin killing the Trolls, they realize they're fighting a common enemy. They decide to team up to fight the army. After defeating the Trolls, they catch up to the Troll Boss, who is carrying a Bomb, and attempt to intervene. The Troll Boss dodges JacksFilms's Punch, and shoots Tobuscus's bike, setting it on fire. Out of nowhere, DeStorm Power comes and destroys the bomb with a kick. The Troll Boss retreats and the trio of youtubers move on to catch him, only halting when they reach the side of a cliff and can move no further. More Info Coming Soon! Stages *Smosh Games Studios *Fred's House *Street *Battlefield *Brennenburg Castle *The Kitchen *Minecraft World *Vidcon *Music Studio *School *Shed Credits All youtubers and people here are real and belong to themselves. YouTube belongs to its respective owners. Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation Vita Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fighting Category:YouTube Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games